1841 PT
Events The beginning of the 1841 storyline focuses on the engagement of Catherine Harridge to Morgan Collins, eldest son of Flora and Justin Collins. Catherine's sister, Daphne, is worried of the marriage, as she suspects Catherine is still in love with her childhood sweetheart, Bramwell Collins. Catherine declares that the past is over and goes forward with her wedding plans, just as Bramwell returns to Collinwood. Bramwell has become a businessman and has returned home to claim Catherine, and is in shock when she informs him of her engagement to his cousin. He angrily declares that they belong together, and that there will never be anyone else for either of them. Shortly before her wedding Bramwell kidnaps Catherine and holds her captive in the Old House, where she finally confesses her love for him. Despite her admission, she won't alter her resolution to marry Morgan. Morgan confesses the family secret to Catherine - the Collins family is cursed, and once every generation a lottery is held in which one member of the family must spend a night in a locked room. Every person that entered died or went insane. The last person who entered was Morgan's father, Justin, who has just died. The family knows that the lottery must be held again, and Catherine decides to marry Morgan before that happens, so she can participate. Bramwell interrupts Catherine and Morgan's wedding ceremony, and Morgan challenges him to a duel. The men fight, and Bramwell is wounded. Catherine's younger sister, Daphne, nurses Bramwell and falls in love with him. Shortly after Catherine's marriage to Morgan, Bramwell marries Daphne. Characters from 1841 Parallel Time *Bramwell Collins *Flora Collins *Julia Collins *Justin Collins + *Gabriel Collins + *Quentin Collins *Morgan Collins + *Josette DuPres Collins *Catherine Harridge Collins *Daphne Harridge Collins + *Brutus Collins * *Amanda Collins * *Melanie Collins *Kendrick Young *Stella Young + *James Forsythe * *Gerard Stiles *Carrie Stokes *Ben Stokes *Samantha Drew + Character died in 1841 PT * Character appeared as ghost or spirit in 1841 PT Source Material The main story is based on the novel Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. Another source is Shirley Jackson's The Lottery. NOTES: There is major evidence that this storyline actually starts in 1840. Episode 1210's narration delcares it to be PT 1840. Many early episodes (for example 1200 to 1209; 1211 to 1213; 1215 t o 1218; 1220; 1221 to 1222 and others) just state that it is parallel time, no year given. The last handful of episodes (for example 1234 and 1235; 1237 and others) claim it to be 1841 and do not say parallel time. It must be parallel time but it might have started in 1840 PT and the year changed (perhaps it happens in November and December and then changes January and February?) to 1841. No character directly states the current year within the episode itself. NO episode narration claims it to be BOTH 1841 and PT but it must be. No episode (other than the narrations, sometimes) refers to the direct year during this storyline. To add to the confusion, it is almost always stated (bar total errors) that the curse started 160 years ago and in 1680. This means 1840 since 1680 plus 160 equals 1840. At the same time, an episode such as 1235 narration states that it is 1841 and the curse started 160 years ago. This brings us to 1681 and that does not concur to a number of direct references to 1680. In any case, it is PT but it may have started in 1840PT and moved into 1841PT when the new year started. To make matters even more confusing episode 1220 has Quentin and Morgan find a journal that says Feb and March 1681 was the time of the curse. Ep1200 says it is 1680 when the curse started. Perhaps it started in 1680 and crossed over into 1681, all PT of course! Also, I find it odd that the conversation with Brutus Collins and James Forsythe takes place in Collinwood which was not even built or occupied until 1797, 117 years later, when the majority of the Collins family left the Old House (1841 PT) and moved into the new Collinwood. In 1797, the Old House (1841 PT) was given to Barnabas Collins and his wife Josette DuPres Collins. As a matter of fact, Josette DuPres Collins still lives in the Old House (1841 PT) with her son Bramwell Collins. So, in the 1841 PT are we supposed to believe that the more modern looking Collinwood (even though it's full of candles and not electricity) was already built in 1680 before the more dilapidated Old House (1841 PT)? Category:Parallel Time